


I Can Tell That We Are Going to Be Friends

by Cherry Bomb (ShowMeAHero)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/Cherry%20Bomb
Summary: prompt from anonymous: “Can you please do an imagine were you are new to Hogwarts (transfer student) and you look just like Lily Potter.”





	I Can Tell That We Are Going to Be Friends

You were not thrilled about having to move in from America to the United Kingdom, but your mother had gotten a job with the Ministry of Magic over in Europe, and so you were entering Hogwarts halfway through your sixth year. You missed your friends at Ilvermorny, but were trying to adjust in Scotland. People were fairly nice, but everyone seemed a bit distracted, especially when they were speaking directly with you. Or looking at you, which was strange; you knew some thought of you are attractive, but this was a different kind of staring. Some people seemed straight-up confused.

You had been placed in Gryffindor House, and, like everyone else, you knew exactly who Harry Potter was. You didn’t see him very often - he and his two friends seemed quite busy - but you did spend a fair amount of time with a couple of other friends of his. Two other Gryffindors, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, were very warm and welcoming, sitting with you in the Common Room and hanging out with you to do homework. A Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, also liked to spend time with you, and you found yourself doing work with the three of them on one particularly cold night, the wind whipping against Gryffindor Tower while the fire crackled warmly in the fireplace.

“Hey,” you said, sitting up, looking away from your scroll. Ginny raised her head to lift an eyebrow at you. The two of you resembled each other: you both had long, orange hair, fair skin, and an abundance of freckles. Harry had even done a double-take the first time he saw you, but you assumed it was just because you looked so much like Ginny.

“Hey yourself,” Ginny replied. Neville finished his sentence and sat up, cracking his neck.

“I have a question,” you said, then stopped. Luna glanced up at you.

“We might have answers,” she urged you on.

You hesitated, then said, “Does Professor Snape… ever look at you weird?”

“Weird how?” Ginny asked, at the same time Neville emphatically answered,  _ “Yes.” _

“Like he knows who you are,” you said. “Or… Well, I guess he knows who you guys are. But he doesn’t know who I am, and he always gives me these looks like he does.”

“That’s because you look like Lily Evans,” Luna said. Ginny shot her a look. “She does. It’s not her fault. She deserves to know.”

“Who’s Lily Evans?” you asked, more curious than anything. The three of them exchanged looks before Ginny sighed.

“She was Harry’s mum,” Ginny answered. “You actually… Luna’s right, you’re the spitting image of her.”

“It’s eerie,” Neville added. “Harry’s got a photo of her next to his bed. You could be her twin.”

“Her and Professor Snape went to Hogwarts together,” Luna said. “He must recognize that in you. I wouldn’t think too much about it.”

“That’s why Harry acts so strange around me,” you mused. Ginny shrugged.

“Do you want me to talk to him about it?” she asked. You shook your head.

“No, I don’t want Harry-”

“Don’t want Harry to what?” a familiar voice said near the portrait hole, and you deflated. Great, just what you needed; your first actual conversation with the Chosen One, and it’s about how much you resembled his dead mother.

“She didn’t want to upset you,” Luna explained, ever without a filter, “but she just realized she looks exactly like your mother.”

Harry stopped in his tracks, Ron slamming into him from behind as Hermione swung the portrait shut.

“Oh, honestly,” Hermione commented, sliding around them to come sit by the fire and warm her cold hands. “You’ve mentioned it yourself before, Harry.”

“I know,” Harry said. He followed her, sitting beside you on the plush sofa. “It doesn’t… I don’t feel odd about it, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Okay,” you said. “Good.”

“Were you adopted or anything?” Ron asked, and Hermione elbowed him sharply.  _ “What?  _ It’s worth asking. Maybe they’re cousins or something.”

“I don’t think so,” you said, starting to smile. Hermione smiled back warmly. “I’ll ask, though. Maybe we’ve got some relation somewhere far back, on your mother’s side.”

“For your sake,” Harry said, dryly, “I hope not.”

Ron laughed, clapping Harry on the back, before leaning over to see your parchment. “Oh, you’ve already started that essay? Mind if I-”

“You leave her be, Ron Weasley,” Hermione scolded. Ron scowled at her. Neville laughed.

“You sure you’re okay hanging around with us, (Y/N)?” Ginny asked. You looked around the room.

“If you’ll have me,” you said. Luna smiled at you and held out her wand; one long flower emerged from it, and you pulled it free.

“We’ll have you,” Neville said. You smiled and basked in the warmth and friendship as you got back to work, half-paying attention to your parchment and half-taking part in the banter being lobbed around.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog for imagines, which you can find and submit requests to [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
